


Garrett and Zac Rematch

by nsam85



Series: Garrett Meets [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Foreskin Play, M/M, Rimming, Second Time, Unexpected Visitor, flip flop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: After Zac Efron and Garrett Claytons' first sexual encounter, Garrett has gotten a lot more experience in the ways of guy on guy action. Zac wants to see how much better he's become.





	1. Who's This?

                “I hear you’ve been getting around dude.” Garrett read the text on his cell.

                The text came from an unknown caller. Not quite sure how to answer, he didn’t reply. Though he knew by now that he was gay…he still liked to keep it hidden…officially anyways. For all he knew, this could be a stalking fan, or even someone from the media just trying to scare him. At the moment, he had just removed his clothing for a soak in his hot tub. Below, he felt his thick, uncut manhood swinging back and forth. Looking down, he studied his crotch. For well over a month now he had abandoned his manscaping. It was interesting to see just how thick his pubes had become. Instead of being dark in color, it was actually a lighter brown.

                His cell made a couple of beeps, announcing another message. “You there? Just wanted to know if you wanted to get together again soon.”

                Pausing for a moment, he messaged back, “Who’s this?”

                A picture of a hard cock flashed across his phone. Grinning, he knew immediately who this was. He remembered how he had been jogging and caught sight of Zac Efron sitting on a bench along his route. Zac had flirted with him, and eventually got him to return to his hotel room. Once there, Zac had pushed him down to his knees and ordered to him to suck his dick, then afterward he had been fucked hard. Looking down at his now hard cock, he grinned.

                “When?” was all he said.

                “Now.” Garrett blinked, looking at the message.

                “How?”

                “I’m filming a new movie and noticed a tweet you sent out saying you liked this restaurant that just happens to be next to the hotel I’m staying at. Come on…I’ll let you fuck me if you want.”

                “Umm…. I’m kind of…lol…getting ready to take a bath.”

                “Perfect. Just unlock the door and get comfortable. I’ll come in and we can have some fun…unless you don’t want to…”

                “The hell I don’t…I’ll unlock the door.” he gave him the info.

                “Go ahead and lay down on something inside. Once in, I’ll lock the door and go straight to you.”

                “Ight.”

                Hoping he wasn’t making a big mistake, he hurried out of the bathroom and into the main living area. Already dark outside, he had to turn all of his lights on. Now, he turned them all off again. All except for the one by the bed. Having a soft glow, he knew it would accentuate his body. Since the last time they had seen each other, he was lot more in shape and his body had matured. Though he had been hard just a few moments ago, he had been able to relax his mind so he became soft. Zac had never seen him soft before. Walking over to the bed he hopped on and crawled to the far side so his body was illuminated.

                There was a soft knock at the door before it opened slowly. All of a sudden, he felt nervous as a dark silhouette was briefly framed in the light of the door. The door closed and the outline disappeared. The sound of shuffling feet came closer until it was at the very edge of the darkness. He could just barely make out Zac’s face, the smirk he was wearing. Grinning back, he let his head drop to the pillows. Movement caught his eye. Garrett made out Zac’s hands working the front of his pants.

                “Don’t.” he told Zac, pushing himself up on his elbow.

                “Your voice sounds different in real life then in your movies.” Zac chuckled low.

                “Why don’t you come up here and get me hard…then you can undress.” He suggested, trying to force his dick to remain limp.

                “Pushy pushy…” Zac whispered, coming completely into the light and crawling atop the bed.

                Garrett looked into his eyes for the first time since their last encounter. They were very striking and he couldn’t help but be mesmerized. The sly smirk came back across his face as Zac loomed over him. Still completely clothed, Zac leaned down. After a brief hesitation, their lips met. Closing his eyes, he let Zac push him further into the bedding. Hands lightly slid up his thigh and stopped just below his groin. He wanted to growl and tell Zac to touch him while he was still soft.

                “Mmmmm….” He moaned into Zac’s mouth as the hand gently squeezed his dick.

                Zac grinned into the kiss as he felt Garrett harden. His fingers began to roll the foreskin down the shaft before covering it again. Pulling back, Zac glanced over to the left. Out of the corner of his eye, Garrett noticed the soft glow from the lamp shinning off his armpit hair. Without saying a word, Zac stretched until he was over the hairy depression. Garrett waited, wondering if he was about to…he moaned as the hot wet tongue tug into the pit. The hot wet feeling made him shiver with pleasure. Last time they had fooled around neither of them paid any attention to each other’s armpits.

                “Like that?” Zac asked, lifting his head a bit.

                “Yeah…. but I wanna fuck you before we do anything else.” He breathed, knowing his friend would be caught off guard.

                “Well…” Zac began, but Garrett slid down the bed and under his body until his was right under Zac’s crotch.

                Slightly pushing up on his elbows, he used his teeth to unbutton Zac’s fly. Once the button popped open, he bit down on the zipper, then shimmied his way completely out from under his friend, unzipping him as he went. Zac chuckled, but didn’t move as Garrett rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees behind Zac. Craning his head around, Zac watched as he gripped the waist line of his pants and pulled. It was easier than he had thought it would be. Wearing black boxers, Zac just wriggled his ass back and forth. Yanking them down as well, Garrett stared at the ass in front of him.

                “Where’s the hair?” he blurted, feeling a bit let down.

                “Oh…uh….my girlfriend asked me to trim things a bit. She wouldn’t eat my ass out unless it was bare.” he explained, the back of his neck darkening with either embarrassment or shame.

                Reaching around, he wanted to know just how far it went. He sighed with relief as his fingers brushed through some pubes. Though they weren’t as thick or untamed as the last time, at least they were there. Giving a mental shrug, he leaned in and kissed each cheek, letting his right hand slowly pump Zac’s hard cock. Using his left hand, he pulled a cheek away from the other. Forcing his tongue through the crevasse, he let it skim lightly over the puckered hole. Shaking, Zac pushed his ass back even further. Finding his actions amusing, Garrett pulled back until his tongue just barely touched the hole. Giving a frustrated groan, he scooted back even more.

                “You like your hole played with…huh?” he chuckled, leaning back in and pushing his tongue as deep as possible.

                “Fuck yeah…” he panted, “I have my girlfriend fuck me with a strap on all the time.”

                Garrett’s eyes widened in shock. No longer caring, he straightened his body and shuffled forward. Zac dropped his head to the mattress as both his hands reached back and pulled the cheeks apart for Garrett. Pleased, he gave his thick uncut cock a few pumps before lining it up, then shoving it in hard. With shout, Zac released his cheeks and flung his hands to either side of him and clung to the bedding so hard his knuckles appeared white.

                “I’ll have to tell her to do a better job…” he grunted, pounding into him, “Your ass is still fucking tight.”

                “Fuck your big dude.” Zac gasped as Garrett missed his mark after pulling out all the way.

                Grinning, he continued his assault, not letting up at all. Below, he noticed sweat was soaking through Zac’s shirt. He had totally forgotten that he had still been wearing it. Slowing a bit, he reached forward and tugged at the fabric. Wanting to change position, he backed up and flopped over onto his back. By the time he was under Zac’s sweaty body, they were both nude. Stopping for a few moments, he stretched his head up and licked Zac’s shaft from the base to the head. Moaning above, his friend dipped his hips and began to thrust into Garrett’s open mouth.

                “You’re so good at sucking cock…much better than a lot of girls I know.” Zac breathed above him.

                By now he was so good at it, he could take the entire length, suppressing his gag reflex. His friend seemed a bit bigger than last time they were together. He guessed it could just be because there was less hair hiding the full size. Ready to fuck again, he pulled away quick and continued his way up the bed. Once more looking Zac in the eyes, pulled him down roughly. Grinding their cocks together, they began to thrust in rhythm. Garrett wanted to seed Zac’s ass but at this rate…

                “Fuck.” Zac groaned, a hot splash of liquid covered his belly.

                Half angry, half shocked, he dropped his ass just a bit and another hot spray of cum shot across his front, some ending up on his chin. Closing his mouth, he felt a thick liquid with a salty taste on his tongue. Recognizing what it was, he reached down and pushed Zac’s lower body up a bit. Taking the hint, a still shaking Zac shifted his pelvis up and crawled over Garrett’s crotch. Tilting to the left a bit, Zac gripped Garrett’s cock and held it straight as he impaled himself.

                “Shit.” He moaned, unable to hold back his nut.

                “Yes.” Zac said, leaning down as his ass clamped down on Garrett, making sure his entire load filled his ass.

                “God that was so good…” he shook, licking his lips and tasting Zac’s sweat pouring off his forehead. “Wanna take that bath with me before we continue?” he panted, grinning up at Zac.

                “Kay.” Zac smirked.

               


	2. Make Up Your Mind

“God that was so good…” he shook, licking his lips and tasting Zac’s sweat pouring off his forehead. “Wanna take that bath with me before we continue?” he panted, grinning up at Zac.

                “Kay.” Zac smirked.

                “Then get up.” Garrett told him.

                Groaning, Zac leaned in for a quick kiss.

                “Get up.” he repeated, a bit impatiently.

                Raising an eyebrow down at him, he shrugged. Placing his hands on either side of his body, he pushed. Grunting, he stood atop the mattress. Garrett’s still hard cock slid out of his friend. Though soft, Zac was still rather large, around four or five inches. Turning, he made his way off the bed. Garrett noticed a white ribbon of liquid running down Zac’s inner left thigh. Finding it both amusing and erotic, he reached out and clamped his hand on his friend’s right ankle. Halting Zac looked back with a question on his face.

                “Spread your cheeks for me.” He ordered.

                “You wanna see your cum dripping out of my hole?”

                “Yeah.” He nodded.

                Reaching back, Zac pulled them apart and bent forward a bit. Grunting, Garrett rocked forward until he was on his knees and looking directly at the puckered, yet leaking hole. Though he had an urge to stick his tongue it, he thought Zac would be disgusted. Felching isn’t exactly something you do to just anyone. Still, he reached forward and pressed his thumb at the opening. Adding pressure, it slipped in easily. He could feel the liquid still inside…still hot. Without thinking, he rushed forward and pushed his tongue into the hole. Above, his friend stiffened and turned his head back again.

                “Sorry.” He said meekly, he pulling back.

                “Don’t’ stop. Felt good dude.” Zac approved.

                “Maybe in the bathroom.” He teased, giving the ass a hard slap.

                “Youch!” Zac jumped. “Bitch.” He barked with a laugh.

                “If you want to.” He shrugged, slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

                “Such a fuckin’ tease.” He heard Zac say behind him.

                Ignoring him, he turned the water on for his jacuzzi tub. As he was feeling the temperature of the water, Zac pressed up against his backside. A hand reached around his hip and gripped his cock, which was still hard as a rock. Another hand slid up his back and down to his ass. Zac’s fingers brushed at his rather thick bush before scratching the skin under them. Trying not to appear too eager, he lifted his right leg and placed it a top the lip of the tub.

                “Wanna rim you.” Zac hissed, the hand that had been playing with his groin disappeared.

                “Gunna fuck me?” he asked, wriggling his ass a bit.

                “Nah…not yet.” he heard with a note of amusement.

                “Then get to rimming me.” He moaned.

                Suddenly he felt a tongue lick up his thigh and pause at bottom of his crack. Tired of waiting, he reached back and pulled both cheeks apart. With a chuckle, Zac leaned in and pressed his tongue into him. Groaning, he felt his legs shake as the tongue swirled around the rim rapidly. Reaching down, Garrett pumped his own length with every thrust of Zac’s tongue. As the tip glanced off his prostate, his legs pretty much gave out.

                “Whoa.” Zac laughed, pulling back and catching him.

                “Sorry.” He breathed, senses on edge.

                “Come on…let’s get in.” lifting him, he was carried over the edge and gently sat down in the hot water.

                Sitting on his lap, he leaned in to meet his friends’ lips. Their tongues fought for a bit before Zac pulled back and nibbled at his ear. Tilting his head for better access, he felt Zac’s dick below him begin to harden. Remembering his antics, Garrett gently pushed his head a bit further to the side. Briefly glancing at Zac’s eyes, he winked and lifted his arm. Once his tongue dipped into the hairy pit, Zac moaned and began to buck his hips upward. Smirking, he added more pressure.

                “Man.” Zac panted, quickly twisting his body the other way.

                “If you want me to lick the other one you’ve gotta fuck me.” He grinned, ignoring the other exposed it pit.

                “I’ll fuck you bloody if you don’t get to work.” He said savagely.

                “Get back on my cock. I wanna shoot another load in your ass before we switch.” He ordered, knowing it would drive him crazy.

                “Whoa now. I think I should go next.” Zac whined, halfway serious and the other half amused.

                “Come on. Can’t you see I’m still hard. Doesn’t that tell you my need is greater?” Garrett whispered, pushing himself off the mans’ crotch.      

                “You sure do change your mind often.” Zac grinned, sloshing himself forward onto his hands and knees.

                “Oh?” he asked, pushing his face away from his crotch.

                “First you wanna suck your cum out of me, then you said lets’ do it here…then you ask me to fuck you in exchange for me fucking your ass…” he said, the whole time Garrett moved around behind him.

                “Then all of a sudden you want to…” Zac halted and moaned deeply as Garrett pulled his cheeks apart and forced his tongue into his ass.

                Garrett lined his cock up to the tight puckered rim, then thrust it in savagely

                “Fuck me!” Zac roared, his body pushed forward, his head dipping under the water.

                The tight hole felt amazing around his thick cock. Though he was primarily a bottom, when he topped he made sure he could make the most out of it. He figured God gave him his perfect bubble butt for one purpose, to get pounded as hard as possible. With the water between them, he couldn’t go as fast as he wanted. Grunting, he stood, pulling Zac’s ass up with him. Reaching up to the right, Zac gripped a handle on the side of the lining of the tub where soap was usually stored.

                “So big.” Zac whispered, locking eyes with him in the large mirror that lined the backside of the jacuzzi.

                “Does it hurt?” Garrett growled, leaning forward and licking his upper back.

                “Yes.” Zac smiled, eyes closing in bliss.

                “It can’t hurt that much, otherwise you wouldn’t be smiling like a bitch in heat.” He murmured upping his efforts.

                Unable to help himself, he bit down on Zac’s left shoulder blade. Giving a real cry of pain, Zac opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. Acting as if he hadn’t noticed the cry or the look, he continued. The sound of their slapping flesh echoed loudly in the small enclosed space. In the mirror, the fog had started to pretty much obscure their actions. Feeling the release building, he finally locked his eyes back on the man. Releasing his clamped grip on Zac’s hips he leaned forward.

                “I’m getting close.” He rasped, kiss the back of his neck.

                “Gunna cum inside me again?” Zac asked, reaching quickly in front of him so he could wipe away the fog on the mirror.

                “Yeah.” He said shakily, using one hand to reach around and fist Zac’s rock hard dick.

                “Yeah?” he shook as Garrett pumped his dick harder.

                Twisting his body awkwardly, he used his free hand to quickly throw one of Zac’s arms up into the air. His thrusting slowed and became erratic. Stretching his neck as far as he could, he pressed his tongue into Zac’s hairy pit. Giving a cry, Zac’s knees began to wobble. Garrett shot his load with a final hard thrust. The hand that was pumping Zac’s cock became slippery as Zac spilled his seed all over the place as he came.

                “Oh fuck Garrett!” Zac closed his eyes, sounding almost in tears.

                “Feel good baby?” Garrett asked, his mouth briefly pulling back from sucking his friend’s wet and slobbery armpit before leaning back into suck at it some more.

                “The was so fucking good…oh my god…” Zac still shook, but began to wiggle away as Garrett’s slippery hand tried to pump his now too sensitive cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to be posted tomorrow


	3. Switch

                Totally wore out, his legs wobbled and he plopped down into the water. Finally, his dick began to soften. Zac turned around and looked down at him with amusement. Giving him a lazy smile, Garrett looked down at his own right hand, still covered in Zac’s cum. Without thinking, he lifted it and licked until he could no longer taste the seed. He guessed all the good stuff had come out when they had been on the bed. Eyeing Zac’s slowly softening member, he reached out and grabbed it.

                “Hey.” Zac laughed, pulled forward roughly.

                “Just cleaning the rest off.” He murmured, leaning in and licking at the head.

                “That’s nice.” Zac hummed, closing his eyes.

                “Well…” Garrett pulled back and looked up at his friend. “You look pleased. Why on earth did you let me fuck you?” he was curious. “Last time we met you made it clear you’d never let any dude. Inside you.”

                “Had some fun with friends…and a couple of guys I think you need to meet.” Zac grinned, looking mischievous.

                “Do I know them? What movies or tv shows have they been in?” he wondered aloud.

                “You don’t know them. They aren’t in the movie business…though they could be with their looks and their talents.” Zac said, shuffling around him in the water like he had done to him when they first got in the tub.

                “Let’s charge up before we go at it again.” he suggested.

                “Oh we will.” He said, sitting down behind him.

                Garrett leaned back until he came into contact with Zac’s chest. “Tell me about them.” He said lazily.

                “One’s named Axl, the other Blaine. They’re both hairy and still are skinny enough to be called twinks.”

                “Twinks?” he barked, actually turning around to look him in the eye.

                “Yes…I know the lingo.” He chuckled, leaning forward and rubbing their noses together. Axl is cut…Blaine is uncut. Axl mostly tops, loves armpits even more than me, loves sports, and has curly black hair. Blaine’s dick curves a bit…can’t remember which way, but if anything it hits the prostate almost every time it goes inside you…he sings…man…he’s as good as us…maybe better in some ways. Darker skinned, shorter hair but always keeps it gelled down.” Zac whispered in his ear, reaching down and was rubbing his chubby cock.

                “How did you meet them?” he asked, feeling his member begin to stiffen.

                “Blaine’s older brother is Cooper Anderson.” He explained.

                “Really? He’s not bad looking at all. So what happened…did he just invite you over or something.” He probed.

                “They’re staying with him while he’s filming this movie and they talked about me, saying what they’d like to do to me. I was intrigued so I said sure.”

                “I don’t think you were intrigued…more like horny.” He chuckled, pushing his backside closer to Zac’s hard cock.

                “Yeah….and…” Zac used his thumb and index finger to pull on Garrett’s foreskin a bit, “Axl loves to play with Blaine’s hood…so…you definitely should meet them. Now…I’m gunna fuck you. And it’s going to be rough.” He growled, squeezing his dick.

                “Yeah?” he teased, knowing that they’d both be shooting blanks by this point.

                “It’s up to you in how we start.” He mentioned.

                “It’s doesn’t matter as long as we end with your cum on my face.” He breathed, reaching around and gripping Zac’s cock.

                “I wanna shoot my load inside you.” He whined, something Garrett hadn’t heard before.

                “Me too…” he released his hold and instead patted his friends’ stomach, “but you’re not going to have enough to fill my hole with. You’re going to stay the night with me and sometime later this evening we’re both going to fuck each other one more time before I kick you out of here.” He laughed, hoping Zac would be able to stay longer.

                There was a slight pause as Zac sat motionless, then “Ight. I really should be getting back to my girlfriend…but when she fucks me she never is able to leave cum inside my ass from her strap on.”

                Garrett laughed, “Well…I think she’s going to be confused when she does fuck you when you get back and when she pulls out there’s going to be my cum clinging to the strap on. She’s gunna be confused and wonder how it got there.”

                Zac laughed heartily. “Let’s get to this.”

                Zac stood, causing Garrett to fall back into the water without a strong chest to lean back on. Completely on his back, he let his body sink until just his nose was out of the water. Eye’s open, the water made his friends’ body ripple and distort. Smirking down, he moved to the end of the tub where his feet were submerged. Squatting, Zac grabbed Garrett’s ankles and lifted them out of the water. He was glad he hadn’t added soap or else he wouldn’t be able to watch as Zac scooted forward and placed his dick between the crack of his ass.

                “Ready?” the garbled voice asked.

                “Ready.” He blew bubbles out, though it didn’t sound like the actual word.

Tilting his head to the side, Zac waited for a response. Not wanting to move, he lifted a hand and gave a thumbs up. Grinning, his friend pushed until he felt the tip of his cock rest at his opening. Fingers clamped down on his hips as Zac thrust into him. His mouth flew open as he was impaled completely. Water rushed into his mouth, making him cough. Lifting his head out of the water, he coughed as Zac began to fuck him fast.

                All around him the water was churning up the sides of the tub and even against the wall and over the edge onto the carpeted floor. Zac’s cock pounded into him, every other thrust nearly hitting his sweet spot. After a few moments, he lowered his head back under the water. The sound of splashing water nearly drowned out the sound of the hollow flopping sound of the dick embedding itself with every thrust. One of the hands holding onto his hips moved to grip his own cock. The hand squeezed tight and began to stroke the entire length slowly.

                The slowness was annoying as it wasn’t enough. Reaching down, he put his hand over Zac’s and forced it to increase in speed. With the water no longer calm, he couldn’t keep his nose out of it for air. Lifting his head, he took a quick breath and dipped back under. They did this for a couple of minutes, their speed changing constantly. Wanting it rougher, he used the hand guiding Zac’s hand on his cock to pat his wrist. Slowing, he friend waited as he lifted his body into a sitting position.

                “Sit on this.” He said, awkwardly patting the large seat on the lip of the tub behind him.

                “You wanna watch me fuck you huh?” Zac giggled, looking behind himself at the full length mirror.

                “Yep.” He nodded.

                Groaning Zac rose and moved around him and sat. Before he climbed on him, Garrett leaned in and licked Zac’s shaft, using his tongue to probe the rather loose nut sac hanging over the edge of the lip. Reaching under them, he used his fingers to push into his ass. Zac groaned and he wriggled them far enough that he could still feel his cum inside him. Pulling them out, he brought them to his lips and licked. Shaking his head, Zac patted his lap.

                Standing, he reached behind and fumbled for Zac’s dick. Finding it, he pointed it at his hole and lowered himself until the tip rested against the rim. Before he could slide down, Zac thrust upward. Yelping, the entire length disappeared into his hole. Shaking, he lifted his body up enough for his friend to nearly pull all the way out with every pump. Turning his head, he looked forward. In the reflection, he watched as Zac’s nuts slapped against his thighs rapidly. The thrusting was too fast to see much of the dick though.

                “Jerk yourself off for me.” Zac commanded.

                Using both his hands he gripped his dick and began to twist and slide them in different directions. One of the perks of being uncut was that he didn’t need lube, could play with his foreskin, and the foreskin felt like an extra set of hands. With every pump the velvety skin slipped over the rim of the head and to the side in opposite directions of his hands. Taking hold of the frenulum, he rotated back and forth until he felt it pinch into the underside of the shaft.

                “Yeah…” Garrett breathed to himself, closing his eyes.

                “Yeah…talk to yourself.” Zac encouraged.

                “Feels so good. Man…uh..” he moaned as he felt his prostate nudged.

                “Feel good?” Zac whispered, thrusting harder.

                “Mmmm…Harder. Gunna play with my nuts…Want me to?” he asked.

                “Yeah. Tell me what it feels like. How do you usually jerk off you little bitch. You like to lick your cum off your fingers. Wishing it could be in your tight little ass. Wishing you could get pounded all day” Your such a little bitch aren’t you. You’d take as many men as you could…wouldn’t you?” Zac hissed, his hips thrust harder.

                “Usually jerk with both hands, using my pink to poke at my nuts or to push into my hole. I’ll use thumb to press into my piss slit off and on. I love to taste my own cum. I wish I could fuck myself. I’m such a cock slut. Harder Zac…Gunna cum soon…” he shook, feeling his legs begin to wobble.

                “I’m close to.” He grunted, his voice shaking.

                “I’m gunna cum…jerk me off.” He commanded.

                Both Zac’s hand reached around and knocked his out of the way. Gripping him, Zac pumped fast and hard. Garrett moaned, letting his head fall to his right shoulder. Opening his eye’s he looked at the mirror. Zac wasn’t looking at it, but his chin was resting on his left shoulder, looked down. Two or three spurts of liquid shot out of him. There wasn’t much, and it wasn’t white, but after the spurts it leaked out and slid down Zac’s hands. Releasing his hold, his friend brought a hand up to Garrett’s lips. Licking them, he was a bit disappointed at the tastelessness.

                “Gunna cum.” Zac groaned, pushing Garrett off him.

                Falling into the water, it splashed the walls and even over the side. Standing, Zac tilted his hips forward. Using one hand, he reached down and grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yanked him up. Hissing, he rose and opened his mouth. Hips shaking, Zac grunted and barely moved the hand holding his cock. His hand moved fast, pumping only about an inch or so from the middle of the shaft to the rim of the head. Stopping altogether, five or six shots and clear seed exploded over Garrett’s face and mouth.

                “Fuck…” Zac whimpered, rocking back and forth.

                “Mmmm...nice and hot.” He licked his lips dramatically.

                “Fuck man…” Zac laughed, slowly sinking to his ass in the water.

                “I think…we better actually clean ourselves off before we do anything else.” He suggested, looking at the mass on the mirror behind him.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part


	4. Gotta Go

                "I can't really stay any longer. I was supposed to be back at my hotel at midnight for curfew." Zac told him, patting his bare thigh.

                "But you're a grown man dude. You shouldn't have to answer to anyone." Garrett whined, turning onto his side on the bed.

                For the past four hours or so, they'd been sitting on the bed nude and playing video games. Though Garrett wasn't all that good at them, it seemed Zac loved them and was an expert at almost gaming console. The hotel he was at offered every kind there was at no extra charge. After calling the front desk, he had them bring up two or three different kinds with games. When there was a knock at the door, Garrett had looked through the peep hole to see one of the younger hotel workers. Probably in his early twenties. Zac had dared him to remain nude and let him in. Ignoring him, he pulled on a robe, but kept it loose enough that if he were to turn abruptly his limp dick would swing into the open.

                That happened two or three times while the guy hooked up the devices to the tv. Though not in the room, Zac watched from the open door to the dark bathroom. He had said the guy looked startled every time he swung into the open. Hooked up, he had walked him to the door and given him a large tip. Zac had laughed and said that if this had been a porno he would have given the end of his dick to the boy as the tip. Thinking the exact same thing, he tried to look shocked, but didn't pull it off as he couldn't stop smirking.

                Without saying a word, Zac's hand slid up his thigh and to his crotch. Feeling a kiss on the back of his neck, he tilted his head. The hand gripped his dick and began to pump slowly. Thinking about how he thought it would be nice to fall asleep with Zac's seed in his as, he decided he wanted to fuck him first. Reaching back, he grabbed Zac's other hand and brought it around. Getting the idea, he used both hands and began to fist his now hard dick.

                "I wanna fuck you first." He whispered, leaning back and kissing the side of Zac's neck.

                "You wanna shoot your load in me again Garrett? Fill me up with hot cum. You best be hard on me…because I 'm gunna fuck you so hard before I leave. I promise you it's going to hurt. But you're such a fuckin' bitch you'll love it…won't you faggot?" Zac growled.

                Garrett thrusted into Zac's fist, "Normally, that word woulda hurt…but the way you say it…" he moaned, turning around.

                "What? Admit it. Say it.' Zac hissed scooting away from him until his head was laying against his pillows.

                "I'm a faggot and I want you to abuse my hole. But…" he grinned, getting onto his hands and knees to crawl toward him, "I am gunna make this count first. I'm gunna lick your hole first though."

                Finally above him, he leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. Biting his bottom lip gently, he released it and tilted his head to the side. Looking at his ear, he nibbled the lobe before pushing his tongue into the canal. Zac groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up and meeting his hovering dick. His dick was so much bigger than his friends' it made him rather proud. Lowering his hips, he ground down hard enough that he could feel Zac's dick pumping with blood.

                Sliding down a bit, he waited as Zac lifted his right arm. Looking at the exposed hairy pit, he smirked at the desperate look on his face. Opening his mouth, he lowered it and barely licked. In frustration, Zac pushed his head down. Suddenly, he had a mouth full of course hair. Letting loose, he let his tongue soak the entire depression, swirling it around the hair before pulling back. Above, his friends' chest was heaving rapidly. Fascinated, he slurped over to his nipple. Sucking on it gently before moving over to the other, then back up to the opposite armpit.

                "Fuck." Zac grunted as he felt his pit soak with saliva.

                "You're so odd. I love it." He laughed.

                "Get your mouth back down on my pit bitch." Zac growled deeply.

                Shaking his head, he went back to it. Wondering how long he could go before he got bored. Experimenting, he sucked at the pit, swirled his tongue, pressing it deeper, lightly biting at the hair. Zac moaned louder, thrusting his hips faster into Garrett. After a couple of minutes, he switched over to the other pit. He could feel Zac's precum soaking into his own dick below. Lifting his hips a bit, but keeping his mouth firmly against his pit, he reached down and gripped his dick. Rolling back his foreskin, he pressed their heads' together and rolled it back over until it covered both heads.

                "That's hot dude. Come on…you can fuck me now…oh fuck!" he growled as he used his other hand and slid it between his cheeks into his hole.

                "You got it." He leaned back up and kissed him.

                Settling onto his haunches, he spat into his hand rubbed into Zac's crack.

                "Wait!" he said quickly, just as he was about to push in.

                "What?" Garrett asked, feeling impatient.

                "Suck me a bit first." He pleaded, reaching down and gripping his thick shaft.

                "You want me to suck your cock? Make it feel good?" he asked teasingly.

                "Yeah…" he breathed, reaching out and grabbing Garrett's hand and pulling it onto his hard member.

                Grinning, he pulled his own cock up and out of Zac's crack. Letting it go, he flopped down with the foreskin covered tip landing on Zac's nuts. Looking down at it, his friend released Garrett's hands and instead reached down and pulled at his hood. Almost in sync, they began to jerk each other off slowly. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the other man. Parting, their tongues wrestled as they built up speed.

                "Do what you did earlier." Zac groaned, his voice shaking a bit.

                "Don't you want me to suck you though?" he asked, giving his shaft a long and slow stroke.

                "Yeah…do that." He breathed.

                "Make up your mind." Garrett teased.

                Smirking, Zac laid back down with his head falling atop the pillow. Scooting back, he flopped onto his stomach and took Zac's entire length into his mouth. Moaning, a hand dropped onto his head and slowly began to force it up and down. Using his fingers, he played with the heavy nuts and pressing into his hole. Poking his tongue into the piss slit, he had an idea. Sitting back up, he scooted closer and pressed the tips of their dicks together.

                "You can cum again if you need to, right?" he asked, already stretching his foreskin back over the head of Zac's dick.

                Nodding, Zac watched as he clamped down once the foreskin passed the rim of his member. Using his other hand, he began to pump fast, making sure the hood stayed in place. His friends' legs kicked out until the bottoms of his feet were planted on top of the bedding. Hips rising, Zac thrust his dick forward with small grunts and groans. Looking up, he made a strained face. Figuring he was about to blow, Garrett increased the speed.

                "Shit." Zac groaned, his hips slowing erratically.

                They both stared as the area where his foreskin covered both heads began to bulge. Garrett felt hot liquid surround his dick. Loving the sensation of that, he reluctantly released his hold. White cum poured out of the confined space. Half of it dripped out, covering Zac's member as Garrett pulled at his hood to keep the rest pooled in his foreskin. Giving his friends' ass a slap, he reached under and aimed his dick at the hole. Quickly, he pushed inside before any of the cum was lost down his ass cheeks. Zac gave a cry of surprise, then looked down as he pounded away.

                "This isn't going to take long." He panted, but even as he said it, he reached his threshold and he came.

                Grunting, he shook as their combined seed filled Zac's hole. Too wore out to move, his legs gave out and he fell back on the bedding. Still too shaken to do anything else, he felt Zac pull away. His dick slipped easily out of his friends cum slicked hole. Knowing what was coming was going to hurt he tried to prepare himself. Grinning wickedly down at him, Zac lifted his legs and put them on his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he felt his something poke at his hole.

                "Gunna fuck you." He heard, then let out a yell as he was breached.

                When his friend had said it would be painful, he thought it was probably mostly for talk and a turn on. But this wasn't very pleasant. It actually hurt like hell. Every time he opened his mouth to say "stop" he looked into Zac's eyes and knew what was happening wasn't in malice. A couple of times when Zac had pulled out all the way he missed the re-entry. That was when he had yelled out the most.

                "Careful dude!" he yelled, but not with conviction.

                "God your ass is so fucking tight." Zac groaned, leaning down and pressing his lips to the other.

                "Do me doggy style." He said, knowing it would feel better for him, though Zac wouldn't be able to plunge as deep.

                "Why? Because you're such a bitch…huh?" he growled, but didn't wait for a reply before he flipped him on all fours.

                "Damn dude." Garrett gasped, impressed with how little effort it seemed to take for Zac to handle him with such power.

                "Shut up. I'm getting close." He pounded, the sound louder than before.

                "Give it to me." He pleaded, wanting every bit inside him.

                "Fuck!" Zac roared, giving one last savage thrust.

                Garrett felt the heat filling him as he let his head fall to the bed. He felt a silly grin spread across his face as he heard the panting from behind. Little drops of sweat dripped onto his back as Zac leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. Zac gave him one last hard slap on the ass before he pulled out. Groaning, Garrett turned his head to the side, his ass still in the air. Hopping off the bed, his friend looked around and began to dress. Whenever their eyes met, he gave Zac a lazy smile.

                "Gotta go babe." He whispered, crawling onto the bed and leaning in for a kiss.

                "We've gotta get together again. Next time I think I want everyone I've been with to have at me. You down for that?" he asked sleepily.

                "You bet your ass I am. But I gotta go dude. If I were into dudes…" he began, but Garrett raised an eyebrow at him incredulously, "other than sexually…you'd be perfect for me."

                "Who says I'd wanna be with you like that?" he asked, trying not to reveal his true feelings.

                "Anyways." Zac laughed, sliding back off the bed and heading to the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> more to come after this first short and sweet chapter.


End file.
